Tantra
by LucieCorp
Summary: Los Tantras, que son los escritos que recopilan las enseñanzas del hinduismo tántrico, están recopilados en 4 poemas: gñana (conocimiento), yoga (práctica), kriya (acción) y charya (conducta). Esta es mi versión de la trasformación de Aiacos de humano a espectro, y de su vida antes de ser un juez del Inframundo.
1. Atma Gñana: Conciencia de uno mismo

Katmandú, Nepal. 6 de Julio de 1968.

Bhagya observaba la lluvia caer a través de la ventana, sintiendo como cada contracción era más fuerte que la anterior, tal y como lo era el monzón que empapaba las azoteas de la ciudad. Acarició su vientre una vez más y suspiro, ya no iba a estar sola.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que abrían la puerta de su habitación. Lakshya, su única y mejor amiga, había llegado con la partera del vecindario.

— ¡Es un niño! — Gritó la partera mientras el bebé emitía su primer llanto.

— Mi niño — repetía Bhangya con el bebé recostado en su regazo.

Observó con detenimiento al recién nacido, si bien el color de su piel era mucho más claro que el suyo, no alcanzaba a asemejarse al color blanco lechoso de la luna que apenas se empezaba a asomarse entre las nubes que cubrían la ciudad. Reconoció algunos de sus rasgos en las facciones del pequeño, quedándose con la duda del color de sus ojos, de los cuales sólo esperaba que no fueran azules. De momento, estaba agradecida de que no fuese rubio, pues así no recordaría a aquel que la dejo sola, justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Acarició la cabeza del bebe, llena de una suave pelusilla negra, sumida en sus pensamientos. Este bebé era solo suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

Katmandú, 18 de febrero de 1976.

La tarde era apacible, como la mayoría de las tardes a las afueras de Katmandú. La venta había sido normal, igual que siempre. Y un par de ojos violetas, la miraban suplicantes tras el mostrador.

— Aún no has hecho tu tarea.

— La haré cuando regrese, lo prometo.

— De acuerdo, pero quiero que llegues antes de que oscurezca.

El niño salió corriendo, sus visitas al templo budista se volvían cada vez más frecuentes. Tal vez el destino de su hijo era una vida dedicada a los dioses.

— ¡Namaste! — Gritó el pequeño mientras se sentaba en el piso del templo en flor de loto.

— Namaste — contestó el monje Ekambar — creí que hoy no vendrías. ¿No deberías de estar en la calle jugando fútbol con los demás niños?

— Ellos no quieren jugar conmigo, y yo prefiero escuchar el final de la historia.

Ekambar sonrió, sin duda era el niño más curioso de todo el noroeste del valle de Katmandú. Eran pocos los niños que a su edad se interesaban por la religión y los misterios de la vida, sin embargo, él había renunciado a muchas tardes de juego con sus compañeros para ir con él, a hacerle compañía a su humilde templo, situado a una calle de Pashupatinath. Él también había nacido en una familia hinduista, pero su curiosidad lo había llevado por otro camino. Se sentó frente a él en posición de loto.

— Vishnu tenía una montura, la cuál era Garuda. Se dice que al volar era tan brillante que a veces era confundido con el sol, y era tan grande que podía cubrirlo. Garuda tenía el cuerpo de un hombre fuerte, con la piel blanca como la tuya, las alas rojas como la sangre, un pico como el de un águila y una corona dada por su amo y Lakhsmi, su esposa. Él rey de las aves, como también era conocido, solo se alimentaba de serpientes, lo que lo convertía en el enemigo natural de la serpiente Naga; por esta razón es muy común encontrar amuletos con su forma, pues se dice que sirven como protección contra las mordeduras o el veneno de las serpientes.

"Otros dicen que Garuda era miembro de una especie de aves gigantescas, igualmente enemistadas con las Nagas. Sus aletazos eran tan fuertes como mover las montañas, provocar huracanes o vaciar el mar. A veces se convertían en humanos para enamorar jovencitas. También se dice que fue capaz de conseguir la bebida sagrada de los dioses, el elixir amrita".

"Aquí no hay ninguna figura de Garuda, tampoco en los templos vecinos, pero puedo llevarte a Durbar Square, en el centro de Katmandú. Allí se encuentra la estatua más grande que he visto de él, y con ella te darás una idea de la majestuosa criatura que era. Pero para eso debemos de dejar que pase el Shivarati, pues como sabes, esta parte del valle siempre es un total caos en estos días. Además, un heraldo del Pashupatinath ha traído un mensaje esta mañana, para pedirnos de favor asilo para algunos yogis y gurús que vienen desde la India"

— ¿Y por qué no vamos ahora mismo?

Ekambar sonrió, no podía negarle esa petición al niño, después de todo, para él era como un discípulo, y su obligación era guiarlo en el camino a la iluminación. Se levantó y le indico con una seña que hiciera lo mismo.

Caminó al frente, guiando al pequeño, ahora era su turno de preguntar.

— ¿Recuerdas la lección de ayer?

— ¿Sobre los chakras y el tantrismo?

— Sí, dime que fue lo que aprendiste.

— Mmmmmmm… — el niño trataba de hacer memoria.— Los chakras son 6, aunque algunos digan que son 7, en realidad es porque están dividiendo el último en dos.

"Todos nuestros chakras son perceptivos, algunos más que otros. Como el agñá (tercer ojo), que puede desarrollarse por completo con meditación. Muchas veces nuestros chakras están desbalanceados y nuestra energía no está canalizada de manera correcta. Y el tantra… la verdad no lo logró entender muy bien, ¿para qué conducirte como si ya hubieras alcanzado la iluminación cuando no es verdad? No le veo ningún sentido a eso".

— Muy simple, si puedes conducirte como un Buda, ¿por qué seguir conduciéndote como si aún no recibieras ese conocimiento? Tal vez no alcances la iluminación, pero habrás dejado este mundo con la satisfacción de haber vivido de la manera correcta.

— Pero, ¿no podría malinterpretarse? Alguien podría sentirse un Buda, pero no ocupar el conocimiento de la manera correcta.

Su método de enseñanza parecía estar dando los resultados que esperaba, le gustaba que el niño razonara por el mismo.

— Claro que sí, es por eso que no solo debes de aprender, debes saber cómo aplicar el conocimiento para alcanzar la verdadera iluminación. Un atajo puede hacer que disminuyas la velocidad y hasta que pierdas el camino, como también puede hacerte llegar más rápido, todo es cuestión de no perder de vista la meta.

Avanzaron en silencio el resto del camino, como de costumbre. Después de media hora de camino, apareció ante ellos Basantapur Durbar Square, totalmente custodiada por soldados, siempre en espera de frustrar un ataque de la resistencia contra el gobierno, que se asentaba allí, en el mismo lugar dónde años antes se asentara la familia real de Nepal.

Apenas vislumbró la imagen de Garuda, el niño sintió que la estatua murmuraba algo muy parecido a su nombre. Algo en ella era bastante peculiar y atrayente. Estiró su mano para tocarla, pero no pudo hacerlo pues Ekambar se lo impidió. "Las estatuas no están hechas para tocarse". Permanecieron unos minutos allí observando, y luego emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Mientras se alejaban, la voz en su cabeza disminuía.

_"Aiacos, Aiacos"_

Se detuvo en seco, con la intención de volver junto a la estatua.

"Ak"

El diminutivo de su nombre dicho por Ekambar lo sacó de su trance.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa, ya es tarde.

Se resignó, le había prometido a su madre volver antes de que se pusiera el sol. Ya volvería después.


	2. Gñana moksa: Conocimiento y liberación

Había querido regresar a la Durbar Square de Basantapur, pero además de que no se atrevía a ir él solo, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo libre para hacerlo. Además de la escuela y de todas sus obligaciones diarias, el Shivaratri* se acercaba y afuera todo era un caos.

Para colmo de males, los últimos días, su madre había necesitado de su presencia en la tienda, pues no se había dado abasto. "Este es el año más concurrido que he visto, y estoy más tranquila teniéndote cerca".

Los alrededores del templo Pashupatinath estaban cubiertos de color. Girnaldas, papeles, arreglos florales y ofrendas dedicadas a Shiva sacaban de la rutina a esa zona de Katmandú. Aunque había más templos dedicados al dios destructor de la triada hindú, el Pashupatinath, ubicado a las orillas del río sagrado Bagmati, era el templo principal para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Shiva en la luna nueva de Phalgun**.

* * *

Katmandú, 8 de marzo de 1976.

Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, no estaba acostumbrado al ruido, y en la calle la celebración ya había empezado.

Lakshya, la amiga de su madre, ocupaba el cuarto de su madre junto con sus hijas. Iban a quedarse allí, después de todo, la casa y la tienda eran de ella y de su esposo.

En la calle, los músicos armonizaban el ambiente, mientras la gente bailaba, fumaba y tomaba. Se encaminaron al río Bagmati, para darse el baño ritual antes de entrar al templo.

La pequeña comitiva se unió a las celebraciones hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse por entre las montañas. A unos cuantos pasos de las mujeres, sintió como todos a su alrededor lo veían bañarse, aunque su tez no igualaba el tono de los ingleses, contrastaba muy notoriamente con la piel morena, casi café del resto de los nepalís. Se sumergió una vez más y luego corrió a la orilla con su madre, alejando su blanco cuerpo semidesnudo de la mirada morbosa de los curiosos.

— No deberías de torturarte por eso, no puedes explicarle a todo el mundo que tu padre era extranjero— su madre trató de animarlo, mientras ayudaba a la hija menor de Lakshya, de apenas 3 años a bañarse en el río.

Se sentó a unos pasos de la orilla, esperando a las mujeres. Recorrió la vegetación que quedaba al otro lado del río, hasta que otra mirada se cruzó con otra. Una niña mucho más blanca que él y de ojos violeta lo miraba desde lejos. Parpadeo y la figura desapareció. ¿Acaso algún espíritu le estaba jugando una broma? El llamado de su madre lo devolvió a la tierra, y la extraña aparición quedó en el olvido por un par de horas.

Después de ofrendarle a Shiva una manzana y hojas de vilvam, las mujeres de dispusieron a unirse al cantico que los demás fieles entonaban, el 'Om Namah Sivaya', su madre le había dado permiso la noche anterior de salir a curiosear en los alrededores del templo, y unírseles después en la oración, así que cuando eso pasó, salió del templo, y fue allí cuando volvió a ver a la misma niña del río, estaba dispuesto a seguirla cuando escucho que lo llamaban.

"¡Ak, Ak!" Reconoció la voz de su vecino.

—Te estamos esperando, es el momento de reunirnos con Shiva*** —. El niño lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó consigo a la explanada del templo.

Todos sus vecinos parecían disfrutarlo, algunos reían a carcajadas. Su madre le había dado permiso para fumar ese día por vez primera, y ya no era momento para arrepentirse. Sintió que se asfixiaba con el espeso humo que entraba a sus pulmones y lo dejó salir acompañado de un par de tosidos. Repitió la operación hasta haber acabado con la mitad del improvisado cigarrillo, que más bien se trataba de una hoja de periódico envolviendo una hoja de hierba ritual. De repente, todo le daba vueltas.

Los colores se hicieron más vibrantes, los sonidos mucho más claros y la música que llegaba a todos los rincones de gigantesco templo le provocaba deseos de bailar. Sin saber por qué, se sintió tan feliz que comenzó a reír, ¿sería Shiva el que le provocaba todas esas sensaciones?

"Aiacos"

Ese nombre otra vez, pero esta vez no era la estatua, esta era una voz femenina, era la voz de una niña.

"Aiacos"

La blanca y escurridiza figura de la niña de ojos y cabello violeta apareció frente a él.

—Sígueme.

Sintió que no debía de hacerlo, que era más seguro permanecer en el templo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la calle, corriendo tras la misteriosa niña.

Después de un rato, y a pesar de que el piso y las paredes parecían moverse bajo sus pies, creyó reconocer el lugar: Basantapur Durbar Square. La plaza del castillo estaba desierta, a diferencia de la última vez que había estado allí, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, mientras avanzaba lentamente, sin poder encontrar a la misteriosa niña.

"Aiacos"

Esta vez se trataba de la estatua de Garuda. Ahora no había nadie que le impidiera descubrir el porqué de esa voz.

"Aiacos, Aiacos"

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, espíritu? —Murmuró mientras su mano derecha se posaba sobre una de las patas de la estatua, al hacer esto, un escalofrío recorrío todo su ser.

"Tu cuerpo, eso es lo que necesito de ti".

Una energía de color oscuro y helada al tacto salió de la estatua y lo cubrió. Sintió odio, miedo, ira, frustración, desesperanza, tristeza. De repente el mundo entero parecía estar muerto, los colores, la música, el aroma de las flores que inundaba las calles… Ya no había nada, más que oscuridad.

Cayó de rodillas con los ojos abiertos, para luego desplomarse boca abajo en el suelo, había perdido el dominio de su cuerpo, y ni siquiera había sentido la caída.

"El señor Hades te necesita Aiacos, cuando llegue el momento te unirás a nosotros y retomarás tu puesto como juez del inframundo, como Garuda, cuando se rompa el sello". La misma voz de la niña que lo había llevado hasta ahí volvió a hablarle, antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Bhagya salió del templo con un horrible presentimiento, el instinto de madre le indicaba que su hijo estaba en peligro. Se desplomó en el piso, a unos pasos del templo Pashupatinath, mientras su hijo perdía el conocimiento al otro lado de Katmandú, en Basantapur Durbar Square.

Ya no había marcha atrás, su camino ya estaba trazado. Una sombra de la muerte los había envuelto a los dos.

* * *

Despertó en su cuarto, sobre las cajas viejas de verduras y el colchón viejo que usaba como cama, sumamente cansado y confundido. Lakshya se encontraba junto a él, velando su sueño.

—Menos mal que ya despertaste, una niña nos dijo que te habías desmayado y nos indicó dónde estabas— pasó su mano por el cabello del niño, —tu mamá también se desmayó, el doctor está revisándola, hace unos meses que se quejaba de dolor de estómago y…

Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre, sin esperar a que la mujer terminara de hablar.

—Debió de venir conmigo mucho antes, ese dolor no es normal, tal vez ahora no podamos hacer nada.

Escuchó las palabras del doctor mucho antes de llegar al cuarto, dio media vuelta y salió a la calle.

De repente todo en su vida había dejado de tener sentido. ¿Qué iba a hacer el sólo? Tomó una piedra que se encontraba en el suelo de la calle sin pavimentar y la arrojó a la pared de la casa de enfrente, con todas sus fuerzas. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a su madre.

* * *

* Festividad hindú anual, traducida como "la noche de Shiva". En Nepal, Shiva se adora como Pashupati, que significa "maestro de todas las criaturas en el planeta", siendo la celebración más importante del país la celebrada en el templo Pashupatinath

** En el calendario Nepalí, Phalgun es el tercer mes del año, abarca del 12 de febrero al 13 de marzo.

*** Durante el Shivaratri se puede consumir marihuana de manera legar como una forma para encontrarse con Shiva. Es una práctica común entre todos los asistentes y en muchas ocasiones culmina con la intoxicación del individuo.


	3. Saucha yoga: Limpieza en movimiento

Katmandú, 22 de marzo de 1976.

"Ak, ¿me estás escuchando?"

Se sobresaltó al ver al monje desde abajo, estaba tan distraído que perdió la sarvangasana*, cayendo del lado izquierdo.

—Últimamente has estado demasiado distraído— sentenció Ekambar, sentándose en loto a su lado. —Adelante, no oprimas a tu alma en silencio.

Bajó la cabeza, observando el patrón de mosaico del piso del templo, en verdad quería contarle, pero no podía. ¿Qué iba a decir él de la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza, de los sentimientos extraños, de los sueños que había tenido, de lo que había pasado durante el Shivaratri? Además estaba la enfermedad de su madre, y eso lo preocupaba, no quería quedarse solo.

—Tengo miedo de que mi mamá muera.

"La muerte solo es otra etapa, así como llega el día de nuestro nacimiento, también llega el día de nuestra muerte. Ya deberías saberlo.

Yo te aconsejaría que lo aceptaras, no te preocupes por algo que aún no pasa. Jamás alcanzarás la iluminación si sigues pensando así"

Asintió, meditaría las palabras del monje más tarde.

—Ahora es momento de dejar de hablar, deja la mente en blanco y vuelve a la última posición.

* * *

Caminó despacio, sin prisas, observando a las personas pasar. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos atravesaba con una situación como la que él estaba pasando.

"Por supuesto que no, ellos solo son simples mortales, solo son humanos. Estás mucho más arriba que ellos"

Sonrió. Esa voz no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Su madre lo esperaba en el cuarto que destinaban como cocina, detrás del local. Se sentó y la observó. Las reglas decían que él no podía cocinar, pues la preparación de los alimentos era una ofrenda a Brahma que solo podía realizar una mujer. De todas formas, aunque el intentara, jamás podría igualar el Dalbat de su madre, era sin duda el mejor de todo Katmandú, sencillamente la combinación perfecta.

Se tomó un minuto para apreciar el aroma. Las lentejas y el arroz, combinados con ajo, cebolla, tomate, chile, jengibre, cilantro, y tamarindo. Impregnó su boca del delicado sabor agridulce y disfruto del casi imperceptible picante.

Ella lo miraba, sonriente. Tenía dos cartas en la mano.

—Pensaba darte esto cuando fueras mayor, pero creo que ya es momento— remojó un pedazo de achar en el tarkari vegetariano**, para después mostrarle la otra carta. —Y con esta nos iremos de vacaciones. ¿Siempre has querido ir a la montaña no? —. Masticó el pedazo de pan y acarició la mejilla de su pequeño. —Todo va a estar bien"

Terminó su plato, un poco molesto por el recordatorio. Prefería que ella fingiera que no pasaba nada.

—No quiero que te pase nada malo—. Abrazó a su madre y corrió escaleras arriba a leer la carta.

Encendió un incienso y prendió las velas que estaban sobre la mesa que le servía como escritorio que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

El sobre estaba bastante amarillento, algo maltrecho debido al tiempo. Muchas veces la vio leyendo esa carta, a veces llorando, y el sobre mostraba la marca de algunas lágrimas en su superficie. El tener ese pedazo de papel en sus manos significaba mucho para él. Sin embargo no estaba seguro, ¿realmente estaba preparado para eso? Suspiró y comenzó a leer las primeras líneas.

"Bhagya.

Tal vez nunca alcance a comprender por qué estoy haciendo esto. Es tarde para arrepentirme por todo lo que te he hecho. Siento que te arruiné la vida y que lo mismo estoy haciendo con la criatura que ahora tienes entre tus brazos. Desearía jamás haber cruzado mi mirada con la tuya. No te merezco y tú me merecías encontrarte conmigo.

Lakshya me dijo que había sido un niño, pero no me dijo el nombre. ¿Ya escogiste alguno? Me encantaría saber cómo es él. Quiero que crezca fuerte y sano, que sea bondadoso y respetuoso, y lo más importante, que no tenga miedo. Confió en que sabrás criarlo y hacer de él el hombre que yo jamás seré.

Cuando leas esto ya no estaré aquí. Lo más probable es que me encuentre en un avión de regreso a Europa ¿Me creerás si te digo que lo que más extrañaré de Nepal son tus ojos, que ya los extraño? Es muy probable que no lo hagas, pero es cierto.

Ahora es cuando más deseo hablarte con la verdad, mostrarme ante ti como en realidad soy, pero mi tiempo ya se acabó, y solo me queda ese sentimiento de impotencia, y este repudio a mí mismo, por hacerles esto.

Lo siento querida, lo siento. Espero volver a verte algún día, y espero que para ese entonces, tú ya hayas podido perdonarme, y espero que nuestro hijo también lo haya hecho.

Namaste, luna de mis noches".

El nombre del remitente estaba escrito en un lenguaje que no conocía, aunque a él se le hizo parecido a las letras que le daban nombre a los negocios del centro de Katmandú.

Guardo la carta, sin sabiendo en realidad que pensar. Sabía desde hace muchos años, por las conversaciones de su madre y Lakshya, que tenía familia en las montañas, una familia que los había rechazado porque Baghya se había embarazado fuera del matrimonio, eso, en cualquier lugar de Nepal, era un deshonor muy grande para una familia. Apagó las velas y se dispuso a dormir. Si tenía suerte, su sueño estaría libre de pesadillas.

* * *

Su madre le había leído la otra carta a la mañana siguiente. Sus abuelos querían conocerlo, pero el sospechó que era solo por la enfermedad de la única de sus hijas, más que la curiosidad que él pudiera despertar en ellos. Esperarían a que llegara el verano para ir a verlos.

Sin embargo, y contra la esperanza de los curanderos que la habían visto, su madre parecía recobrar la salud con cada nuevo día. Los dolores eran cada vez más raros, y eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad, aunque desde que había leído la carta que le dio su madre, algo en él había cambiado. Una serie de extraños sentimientos que nunca había sentido revoloteaban en la cabeza. Odio, ese sentimiento siempre le resultó incomprensible, pero después de un tiempo de no poder quitar aquellos malos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que eso es lo que sentía por su padre, y cómo no iba a odiar a aquél que hizo sufrir a la única persona que tenía en el mundo. ¿Se merecía ese hombre su perdón?

Claro que no.

La voz en su cabeza empezaba a sonar coherente, necesitaba empezar de cero. El conocimiento verdadero había aparecido ante él.

"Ak, Ak"

La voz de Ekambar lo sobresaltó hasta el punto de soltar un grito. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por un momento que estaba con él, en el templo.

El monje lo miró con curiosidad, no se esperaba esa reacción del niño.

—¿Estás bien?

—Discúlpeme, no me siento muy bien.

Se levantó del suelo rápidamente, e hizo una torpe reverencia en señal de despedida, para luego salir corriendo hacia la calle. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

* * *

*Literalmente traducido como "postura sobre los hombros", una posición de yoga.

**El achar es parecido al pan pita, pero tostado, mientras que el tarkari es un puré de verduras y semillas, ambos son esenciales en la comida nepalí.


	4. Kriyá yoga: Conexión de Acciones

Katmandú, 26 de Septiembre de 1976.

Ese día era importante, un coronel británico iría a la escuela a evaluarlos.

El verano había transcurrido sin pena ni gloria, aunque las ventas en la tienda habían sido constantes, cosa rara en aquella temporada del año. Debido al trabajo que esto representaba y a que no tenían a nadie de confianza que atendiera la tienda en su ausencia —Lakshya no podía hacerse cargo del local por la lejanía se su hogar—, tuvieron que excusarse de la invitación que sus 'queridos abuelos' les habían hecho, cosa que agradeció infinitamente, pues no estaba para conocer a las personas que lo rechazaron antes de nacer.

Había optado por hacerle caso a la voz en su cabeza y sus visitas al templo de Ekambar se habían hecho bastante raras y esporádicas, eso no le estaba dejando nada bueno, tenía que ser fuerte, sólo así lograría ayudar a su madre. Además, se había concentrado en dejar de ser uno de los tantos chicos escuálidos que abundaban en su barrio, y se había ofrecido a cargar el agua del río a las casas de sus vecinos, y eso le había ayudado a ejercitarse durante la pausa escolar.

Unos días después de haber comenzado el ciclo en el viejo y destartalado conjunto que servía como escuela para los chicos de su barrio, llegó el aviso del reclutamiento, y no pudo estar más agradecido consigo mismo por haber ocupado bien su verano. Ser parte del ejército Gurkha británico* además de ser un honor muy grande, era una oportunidad para darle a su madre una vida mejor.

La selección se hacía cada año, solo a los niños que tuvieran o estuvieran por cumplir 8 años. Espero pacientemente en el rudimentario patio escolar. Lloviznaba, pero eso no iba a ser un impedimento para él. Dejó su mente en blanco, en posición de firmes, esperando alguna orden del coronel.

En inglés observo de arriba a abajo a los niños que estaban frente a él. Algunos se veían desnutridos y débiles, desventajas del reclutamiento en los barrios más pobres. Sin embargo, uno de ellos resaltaba de entre los demás, y no solo por su piel clara. Dudo unos instantes, ¿en realidad sería nepalí?

— ¡Tú, él pálido! ¡Un paso al frente!

Los demás niños rieron a sabiendas de que Ak detestaba que se mofaran de su color de piel, aunque no cambio su expresión seria. Acató la orden y miró fijamente al hombre rubio que se encontraba frente a él.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Akshajay.

— ¿Dónde naciste?

— Aquí en Katmandú, señor.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— 8 años señor, los cumplí hace dos meses.

— ¿Tus padres son nepalís?

— Mi madre lo es. — No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al decir esta última frase, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio.

— ¿Descendiente Rai?

— La familia de mi madre siempre ha vivido en las faldas del Himalaya.

El hombre sonrió, satisfecho por las respuestas. Un mestizo sin padre, que por obvias razones, era más maduro que el resto de sus compañeros.

— Bienvenido a la brigada especial Gurkha de la orden británica muchacho.

* * *

La noticia corrió como pólvora por el barrio. "Ese muchacho va a regresarle el honor a su familia", "quién iba a decir que un bastardo como él iba a ser aceptado en el Gurkha", y no pasó mucho para que aquellos llegara a oídos de su madre. Ella tampoco podía creer que el niño que hace apenas unos años se ocultaba detrás de su falda cuando salían a la calle, hubiera resultado digno para los británicos, ¿su pequeño se iría a convertir en un asesino a sangre fría? ¿En un perro de la milicia? Se llevó la mano al pelo, mientras apartaba aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Los dioses ya tenían un plan para él, y aunque no le gustara, si eso hacía feliz a su hijo, debía de apoyarlo, incluso si eso significaba casi no verlo en años.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?".

La voz de Ekambar retumbó por toda su cabeza. La posición en la que se encontraba no era muy buena para conversar. Sostenido sólo por una mano, levantó poco a poco sus piernas para llevarlas a la vertical, apoyó la otra mano y se levantó de un salto. Las tardes con el monje no habían resultado tan inútiles después de todo.

— Sí. Nunca estuve más seguro de algo.

— Entonces espero que apliques mis enseñanzas en tu vida diaria. Este es tu kriya** Ak, es ahora cuando debes comportarte como si ya hubieras alcanzado la iluminación. Que tus dioses estén de tu parte.

El monje dio media vuelta, adentrándose al templo, esperando que sus enseñanzas hubiesen sido suficientes para que el muchacho no se alejara del buen camino.

* * *

Tarai, Centro de entrenamiento Padishá Elizabeth, 5 de enero de 1977

No había sido nada fácil adaptarse al cambio. El primer mes había no había deseado otra cosa más que huir de allí, y regresar a su vieja escuela. Los entrenamientos físicos eran extenuantes, y los ingleses eran demasiado exigentes para la educación y las tareas de mantenimiento del campo. Sinceramente no entendía porque les exigían ser buenos en tantas cosas, si bien sabía realizar tareas como barrer y trapear, el no tener más descanso que las horas destinadas a dormir lo agotaban.

Además, estaban los castigos, que consistían en más actividad física, la más común, las vueltas al patio de maniobras, Más de una vez había corrido en lugar de dormir, debido a su pobre rendimiento en algunas materias. Si bien era muy bueno para la geografía y el inglés, era pésimo para biología e historia.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había dolido, había sido tener que someterse a un corte de cabello al llegar al campo, la cola de caballo que sostenía aquellos mechones de pelo rebelde había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y si bien sabía que eso no era lo peor que le había sucedido en aquel campamento ubicado a las faldas de las montañas, había sido un gran golpe para su ego.

* * *

Tarai, Centro de entrenamiento Padishá Elizabeth, 16 de mayo de 1983

Lavó con cuidado los restos de sangre y suciedad de su kukri***, comprobó que aún estuviese afilado y lo guardo debajo de su almohada. Encendió una vela y la acerco hacia la carta que había recibido esa mañana. Desde que había empezado su entrenamiento, su madre le mandaba una carta a la semana. Sin embargo, hacía un mes que no recibía misiva alguna, y eso lo había inquietado y distraído del entrenamiento.

Al abrirla, lo primero que notó fue que la letra no era de su madre. En la misiva, Lakshya le informaba que su madre había recaído y que los constantes dolores la habían imposibilitado para escribirle. Lo único que quería era verlo lo más pronto posible, pues creía que no iba a estar en condiciones de ir a la firma de su contrato y a su nombramiento como soldado, el cual sería en pocos meses, y aunque haría todo lo posible por ir, su estado de salud podía no permitírselo. Soltó una maldición. Quería ir a verla, pero no iban a dejarlo salir ni medio día, ni siquiera por su 'amistad' con la hija del coronel. Volvió a maldecir, apagó la vela e intento dormir. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

Unos días más tarde recibió otra carta, también de Lakshya. En ella le explicaba la reconstruida relación de su madre con su familia, cosa que ella no se había molestado en contarle. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa cínica, eso debía de ser gracias a él, por haberle regresado el honor a su familia después de todo el deshonor que la ramera de su madre les había traído. Se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado y se desconoció. ¿En qué momento había empezado a pensar así de su madre? Decidió no darle más importancia al asunto, la vieja no había sido la victima de la historia, como pensó cuando era niño, ella sola había construido su karma.

* * *

Tarai, Centro de entrenamiento Padishá Elizabeth, 7 de agosto de 1983.

En las cartas más recientes. Se enteró de que su madre había regresado a su pueblo natal, aquel lugar más cercano al infierno que a los Himalaya. Rio sin ganas ante la comparación. Todos parecían estar orgullosos de él, del hijo de Baghya, del niño bastardo que despreciaron aún antes de nacer. Sabía que su desconocida familia vendría a la firma de su contrato y al inicio de sus actividades como parte del, que todos felicitarían al hombre que había sido entrenado por el ejército inglés, que no escatimarían en adularlo para causar una buena impresión. Míseras cucarachas, él sabía lo que ellos querían y no les iba a dar ni un centavo de su salario.

Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— El uniforme de gala te queda muy bien. Pero veo que no tienes ni idea de cómo hacer un nudo de corbata—. Le hizo una señal para que se agachara, y le dio un beso en los labios.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? — Separó los labios de los de ella casi de manera inmediata. — Si alguien nos ve, me mandarán al paredón de fusilamiento, deberías de ser más discreta con esto Es más, ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí.

— Vine a supervisar corbatas, eso no es un crimen, es una parte del protocolo —. La rubia hizo el nudo sin mayor dificultad. — Listo ya está, mucho mejor, ahora, ve a empresionar a esos parásitos chupa sangre.

— Parásitos chupasangre… Me gusta más tu manera despectiva de llamar a mis parientes —. Le sonrió y se aproximó al espejo, para observarse, quedando satisfecho con la imagen reflejada. Apostó mentalmente a que nadie en su familia creería que apenas acababa de cumplir 15 años. Se enfundó el kukri en el cinto, le dio un beso en la frente a Chelsea y salió a buscar a su madre y a los 'parásitos'.

Afuera, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya conversaban con sus familias, para la mayoría –incluyéndolo a él – esta era la primera vez en años que se encontraban con sus seres queridos. Buscó a su madre con la mirada, y la encontró sentada en la segunda fila de las gradas.

— ¿Puedo hacerle compañía un rato?

Baghya sonrió, frente a ella se encontraba su muchacho, ahora convertido en hombre. Le indicó con un gesto de sus manos, que tomara asiento a su lado.

— Te extrañé - dijo ella mientras sus ojos violetas se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Yo también te extrañé — respondió Ak, bastante extrañado consigo mismo por la frase que acababa de pronunciar, — me alegra que hayas podido venir, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada triste, mientras aumentaba la fuerza del agarre de su mano contra la de su hijo.

— Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo —. Ak sintió que otra persona, muy probablemente el chico de 8 años que alguna vez fue, era el que hablaba por él.

Se mantuvieron tomados de las manos por un buen rato, sin hablar, como cuando caminaban juntos por las calles de Katmandu. Él seguía sintiéndose extraño, su mente no podía controlar aquellos sentimientos nostálgicos que acababa de tener gracias al encuentro con su madre. Huyó agradecido del lugar en cuanto la corneta lo llamó a formación, dispuesto a olvidar esa extraña sensación.

* * *

*El ejército Ghurka es el ejército tradicional de Nepal. Hasta mediados de los 90, los ingleses tenían permiso del gobierno para ser ellos quienes tuvieran el derecho de lealtad de los jóvenes que ellos eligieran. Entre las clases bajas de Nepal, ser parte de ese ejército era una garantía de salir de la pobreza.

**kriya= destino

***kukri= cuchillo curvo, arma principal del ejército Gurkha


	5. Kriyá klesha: Acciones impuras

"Ahora Ak, ¿puedes repetirme la lección de hoy?" Ekambar se sentó frente a él en posición de loto, como era su costumbre.

El niño tardó un momento en ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Los kleshas son las acciones impuras que solemos cometer. La única manera de deshacernos de ellas es limpiarnos física y mentalmente".

Ekambar asintió, complacido con la respuesta. "¿Y cuáles son esos kleshas?"

"Abhinivesha, la existencia mundana…

* * *

Le habían dado dos meses de vacaciones antes de presentarse como miembro activo a la embajada inglesa en Katmandú. Debía de arreglar en ese corto periodo de tiempo sus pasados 7 años de ausencia, y los próximos 3 años de servicio en el extranjero.

Lo primero que hizo fue regresar a su madre a la capital. Era cierto que ella siempre había querido vivir de nuevo en su pueblo natal, pero allí no había médicos ni comodidades, ¿cómo iba a dejar a su madre 3 años casi a la merced de la naturaleza? Además, poniendo tierra de por medio, le sería más difícil a sus parientes ponerle las manos encima al dinero que le mandara. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar no se fueron solos de aquel pueblucho, dos primos (un niño y una niña) se fueron con ellos para seguir estudiando en Katmandú. Aunque refunfuñó un poco porque él iba a pagar todo lo referente a esos dos, terminó pensando que era buena idea. Los niños pagarían su estadía cuidando a Bhangya, ella ya no se quejaría de estar sola, y él se iba a ahorrar el contratar a una enfermera.

Rentó una casa de dos plantas en un barrio cercano al centro de la ciudad, y la llenó de todas aquellas comodidades que no había tenido cuando era niño, y que desde luego, tampoco había disfrutado en el campo de entrenamiento. La electricidad en todas las habitaciones, el agua corriente, el gas, televisión a color, la estufa eléctrica, los muebles nuevos, y por supuesto la cama sin resortes botados; eran cosas que jamás había imaginado tener unos años atrás. Mierda, ¿cómo había podido vivir tantos años sin eso?

Incluso se dio el lujo de llegar varios días seguidos borracho y medio drogado al amanecer. Después de tantos años de encierro, se merecía disfrutar un poco de la vida.

"No te metas madre, yo decido a qué hora llego y cómo llego. Ahora vete y déjame dormir", era la cantaleta de todas las mañanas. Y aunque a veces pensaba que estaba siendo un poco grosero, ella necesitaba entender que ya no era más un chiquillo de 8 años. Tenía 15 años, y siendo el hombre de la casa y el sostén económico de la misma, tenía que respetarse su autoridad.

* * *

"No te resistas Aiacos. Tu destino ya está decidido". La niña de pelo violeta y vestido blanco sonrió ante el semiinconsciente niño drogado que se encontraba en el piso de Durbar Square.

"Deja de luchar, ese espíritu va a dominarte poco a poco, y cuando te des cuenta será demasiado tarde".

La pequeña se alejó con paso ligero y sin prisa, rumbo al templo Pashupatinath, disfrutando las vacías y silenciosas calles de Katmandú. Alguien debía de avisarle a su madre del futuro espectro la ubicación de su hijo.

* * *

"Aiacos".

— Te dije que me dejarás en paz madre.

"Aiacos".

Se dio cuenta de que esa voz era desconocida y se incorporó de la cama con dificultad. Por un momento pensó que tratarse de Chelsea jugándole una elaborada broma, pero cayó en cuenta de que sólo había a dos 'personas' que lo llamaban por ese nombre. Y no estaba seguro de que esos dos en realidad existieran. Culpó al cigarrillo de marihuana que había fumado la noche anterior y bajó a buscar algo de comer. Un poco de Dalbat con bastante picante le ayudaría con la resaca.

* * *

Embajada Británica en Katmandú, 7 de Septiembre de 1983.

Odiaba las filas. Y también odiaba que la gente lo observara. A no ser que detrás de la mirada se encontrara una chica linda, como Chelsea, o como la secretaría de al lado. Sostuvo la mirada de la castaña por unos segundos, hasta que ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada. No sabía que era, pero le encantaba tener ese efecto en las mujeres mayores.

— Next please -. La secretaría de su fila lo llamó, por fin. Él acató la orden, agradecido con los dioses por haber llegado su turno.

— Name?

— Aia… Akshajay Gurung -. ¿Había estado a punto de decir Aiacos? Debía de dejar de fumar hierba antes de que le afectara más la cabeza.

La señorita le entregó un sobre y lo hizo firmar algunos papeles que después selló, terminando los trámites unos minutos después.

Antes de salir a la calle, revisó el contenido del sobre, bastante decepcionado de encontrar que había sido asignado a la base de operaciones inglesas en Hong Kong. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que lo mandaran un poco más lejos.

Regresó a la casa a quitarse el uniforme. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa para salir con Chelsea. Aunque de todas maneras no iba a necesitarla mucho.

* * *

"… El deseo, Raga...".

Ak se aclaró un poco la garganta, había aspirado casi por completo el humo del casi extinto incienso. Ekambar lo miró, indicándole, con un movimiento de la mano, que continuase.

* * *

Hong Kong, 7 de agosto de 1984

Se le estaba haciendo costumbre ir a ese lugar. El tacto suave de su piel contra otra femenina, los ojos suplicantes, el momento en el que todo dejaba de importar, en el que realmente se sentía vivo. El instante en el que creía alcanzar la iluminación.

"Te dije que te iba gustar corazón, feliz cumpleaños"

Abrió los ojos, consternado, odiaba recordar a Chelsea, más aún cuando estaba con otra mujer ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en sus pensamientos? Le dio las gracias y pagó la cantidad acordada. ¿Cuándo había dejado de preguntar el nombre de las chicas que lo atendían?

La chica de ojos rasgados le preguntó si volvería en un idioma distinto al suyo.

— Tal vez mañana—. Contestó el en el mismo dialecto.

Sí de algo servían sus visitas a los burdeles de Hong Kong era para aprender otros idiomas. El descubrimiento de esa facilidad innata le había valido su ascenso a Naik en la '48ava Brigada de Infantería Gurkha', y un jugoso aumento de sueldo.

Se adentró a las calles de la ciudad, silbando una canción de Iron Maiden, marcando el ritmo con la mano izquierda, y jugando con el kukri desenvainado en la derecha.

* * *

"...Asmita, el egoísmo..."

* * *

Hong Kong, 21 de septiembre de 1984.

La carta de su madre lo sacó de sus cabales. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Por qué tenía él que pagar por la familia que lo despreció? Era su dinero, no el de ella, debería de estar agradecida por que le diera algo. Estaba perdiendo los mejores años de su juventud, y para qué, ¿para mantener a una malagradecida que no pensaba en lo que a él le había costado ganar ese dinero?

"Lo siento, pero yo decido en que se gasta mi dinero. Si lo que te estoy mandando está siendo usado para gastos inútiles, será mejor que aprendas a no hacerlo. Y la única manera de asegurarme de que solo vas a ocupar lo que recibas para mantenerte a ti y a los mocosos que te cuidan, es disminuir la cantidad de dinero que te había enviado. Si tu familia quiere dinero, que lo consigan ellos, yo no voy a darles nada".

Dobló la hoja en la que acababa de escribir y la introdujo en un sobre. Listo, con eso su madre ya no iba a malgastar su dinero.

* * *

Hong Kong, 15 de noviembre de 1985.

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de los malditos ingleses? ¿Por qué demonios tenían que inmiscuirse en un asunto que no era suya?

Por toda la base corrían rumores de que su batallón sería enviado a Sierra Leona. ¿Y si moría? Ni siquiera había cumplido 18 años y ya estaban a punto de enviarlo a luchar por un país que no era suyo, y por una causa que ni siquiera le importaba.

Una voz femenina a través del megáfono que les pedía salir al campo de entrenamiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos.

* * *

"...Aquél que te carcome el alma…"

Ak hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo se sentía eso. Si bien tampoco entendía cómo es que existían personas que pensaban primero en ellos mismos que en los demás, tampoco entendía muy bien cómo se sentía el odio. Su madre le había dicho que era como estar muy enojado con algo o alguien, y que era un mal sentimiento, algo que te volvía impuro y que le hacía mal a tu alma.

"…Duesha, el odio".

* * *

Los habían movilizado rápido. Sin embargo, un vuelo militar no podía despegar desde Hong Kong. Así que la primera escala en el viaje fue Nepal, dónde el ejército británico tenía los aviones para transporte. Estaba un poco nervioso, y no había hecho más que culpar a una persona de su destino: su padre.

Ese hombre lo había condenado desde el instante en el que abandonó a Baghya, después de enterarse que estaba embarazada. ¿Se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que ella iba a sufrir? ¿En la criatura que crecía en su vientre? No. Ese maldito cobarde se había ido, había abandonado sus responsabilidades. Había huido Y mientras él se desentendía de sus problemas, una niña de apenas 16 años tuvo que soportar las habladurías, los insultos y el estigma de ser madre soltera, en una sociedad que veía eso como un tabú. ¿Y el pequeño? ¿Había pensado que necesitaba un padre? No.

Su único deseo era que el infeliz estuviera muerto o sufriendo una inmensa agonía.

* * *

Londres, Inglaterra. 26 de noviembre de 1985.

Sólo había pasado un día en esa ciudad y le había parecido maravillosa. Sin duda iba a elegir quedarse a vivir allí cuando terminara su servicio a la corona británica, o tal vez tuviera buena suerte y si salía vivo de la guerra, pudieran transferirlo como guardia del palacio real o al batallón Gurkha con sede en Londres, aunque sinceramente, eso le parecía imposible

A pesar de la lluvia, permaneció en la cubierta, viendo como la ciudad se perdía entre la neblina y la distancia.

Freetown, Sierra Leona. 2 de diciembre de 1985.

Les tenían miedo. Al parecer, el haberlos traído a esa guerra era más una campaña publicitaria para que incitará el miedo en el bando enemigo. Mercenarios, asesinos a sangre fría… No tenía idea de que fuera así como el mundo los veía. Incluso sus compañeros británicos se habían sorprendido que a las pocas horas de haber desembarcado, algunos miembros de su batallón les hubieran propuesto jugar un partido de fútbol, les parecía extraño que 'los hombres criados para la guerra' tuvieran en realidad un carácter tan relajado.

Había escuchado de un general inglés que la oposición no tenía más armas que las que habían conseguido en el mercado negro. Sus 'enemigos' habían intentado matar sin éxito al presidente, y en consecuencia, se había originado una guerra de guerrillas a lo largo del país. Inglaterra se había metido al conflicto porque no le convenía que estallara una guerra civil, porque ambos gobiernos tenían negocios en el sector minero. Se enteró después de que todo era para que los rebeldes no se adueñaran de algunas minas de diamantes, como siempre, a los gobiernos les importaba el dinero, no la seguridad de sus habitantes.

Se había planeado un ataque dentro de dos días, y en la formación, ellos eran los últimos.

"Ustedes son muy valiosos como para perderlos". Habían sido las palabras del General.

¿Ir a una guerra sin pelear? ¿Habían cruzado la mitad del globo sólo para mirar todo desde atrás? Al parecer lo que decían algunos de sus compañeros era cierto, esto no era más que un 'viaje de recreación'.

* * *

"Y la más importante, la causa de todos los males. Avidia, la ignorancia".

"Por qué te parece que es la acción más impura Ak". El monje lo observó con curiosidad.

"Porque la ignorancia es la causa de todos los males, si no sabes que algo no está bien o que es malo, de seguro lo harás, aunque creo que es igual o peor que sepas que algo está mal, y hacerlo".

Ekambar asintió, complacido con la respuesta de Ak.

* * *

Esa guerra estaba resultando bastante aburrida. Los últimos rebeldes se habían refugiado tras las montañas. La ofensiva británica los estaba haciendo retroceder cada vez más y más, y los enemigos habían optado por la cobarde decisión de huir. Sin embargo, no todo era diversión, habían perdido un compañero por una bala perdida de su mismo bando. Todo su batallón estaba indignado, eso no era morir con honor.

Tras mucho insistir, convenció a otros compañeros Gurkhas de ir a experimentar lo que era estar en guerra, porque a fin de cuentas, para eso habían entrenado tantos años.

El grupo de rebeldes sierra leoneses casi no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El Kukri lleno de sangre, las cabezas cortadas de un solo golpe, el miedo en los ojos del enemigo. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, y le había parecido una experiencia bastante curiosa. Se sentía poderoso, arrebatándole la vida a aquellos cobardes.

Él había decidido sus muertes, él había cortado más cabezas que nadie, e ignorado las súplicas dichas en un idioma totalmente desconocido. Se fueron dejando tras de sí una pila de cabezas y otra de cuerpos, habiendo experimentado lo que ellos creían que era la gloria de una batalla ganada.

Decidir quién vivía y quién no. Sonrío. Era algo que le había gustado bastante.

* * *

Estuvieron otros 10 días marchando al final del ejército, hasta que los llevaron a cuidar a los prisioneros de guerra.

Le gustaba acercarse a sus celdas y mostrar el kukri mientras se reía de sus patéticas caras y del miedo que les provocaba, tanto que prefería ser de aquellos que montaban la guardia nocturna, para no dejar dormir a aquellos pobres diablos.


	6. Kriyá kundalini: El destino del corazón

Katmandú, Nepal. 14 de junio de 1990.

Jamás había visto a nadie moverse como ella, ni siquiera a las demás mujeres nepalíes. El vaivén de su cadera, el movimiento de sus manos, su grácil silueta que parecía nadar en el aire, al ritmo de la música. Por un momento los ojos grises de la bailarina –que en ese momento parecían ser rojos, debido al color de su vestimenta- se cruzaron con los suyos, y no pudo más que sonreírle, obteniendo el mismo gesto de vuelta.

La bailarina se alejó de dónde él se encontraba, y se reunió con sus compañeras en el centro de la calle, justo cuando terminaba la canción. Tras los aplausos, la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, mientras el grupo de mujeres empezaba otra coreografía, entre en medio del vitoreo de los asistentes.

Pensaba en todo y en nada, y por más que trataba, no podía quitar aquella sonrisa idiota.

* * *

Londres, Inglaterra. 3 de marzo de 1986.

Un clavo no saca otro clavo. Ni siquiera muchos clavos habían podido sacar aquél clavo tan hundido en su corazón. No había notado lo mucho que le dolía su abandono, hasta que se encontró sólo, caminando por las mismas calles que ella había caminado, recordando todas esas promesas que no habían podido cumplirse. Tampoco había borrachera que lo hiciera olvidarla, ni sueño en el que ella no estuviera.

Pensó en que debía de ser culpa del clima, tal vez en Hong Kong las cosas cambiarían, bien decían que los días nublados y lluviosos deprimían, y el haber pasado tantos días sin ver el sol le estaba afectando el cerebro.

En aquél estado había cometido un sinfín de estupideces. La más grande de todas había sido rastrearla. Para su desgracia, no sólo dio con la universidad en la que trabajaba, también descubrió que ella ya era madre. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo hubiera olvidado tan pronto? Cuando lo dejó, le había dicho que iba a casarse con alguien a quien no quería, y él le había creído. Se maldijo muchas veces por haber sido tan idiota, sin embargo, no pudo aguantar sus impulsos, y después de comprobar su lugar de trabajo gracias a una llamada telefónica –en la que se contuvo de no responder al escuchar la voz de Chelsea al otro lado de la línea-, se dispuso a escribirle una carta, la última carta y aquella donde por primera vez se atrevería a decirle lo mucho que la había querido, y lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por su abandono.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? — Katyayanini lo alcanzó en cuanto terminó de bailar

— Si Shiva no te manda un esposo pronto, tendremos que buscar un buzón de quejas. Lo que acabas de hacer fue excelso. La misma Parvati debe de estar celosa.

— ¡No fue para tanto! — La muchacha río, divertida. Además, aún soy muy joven para casarme.

— ¿Entonces para que bailaste este día? Este es el festival para que las mujeres pidan un esposo. ¿O acaso lo haces para tener pretendientes y rechazarlos? Ese, señorita, es un plan malvado.

— ¡Ya cállate Akshajay! —contestó ella, entre risas.

— ¡Oh Bhrama! ¡Acaba de llamarme por mi nombre completo! ¡Todo mundo regrese a sus casas antes de que su furia se desate.

En verdad disfrutaba mucho de molestarla.

— ¡Oye! ¡No soy tan enojona! Pero me voy a molestar si no me llevas a Basantapur a ver las ofrendas florales.

— Pues se hará lo que usted diga, señorita. —Le ofreció el brazo, para que caminara a su lado. Ya era tarde, y lo que menos quería era perderla de vista.

Yaya cruzó su brazo con el de él, y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa antes de emprender la marcha.

* * *

Tarai, Centro de entrenamiento Padishá Elizabeth. 26 de julio de 1981.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertado por la luz que venía del exterior, sin saber si era de mañana o de tarde. Observó todo a su alrededor, aún se encontraba en el consultorio del campo de entrenamiento. Trató de levantar la cabeza del duro almohadón para buscar con la vista a la enfermera, pero lo único que consiguió fue revivir el dolor que la punta del Kukri de su compañero de pelea había causado al atravesar la parte baja de sus costillas; ahogó un grito y regresó la cabeza a su lugar. Observó un buen rato el techo, se sentía impotente y aburrido, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría incapacitado por esa lesión?

Estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormido cuando el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta de la enfermería sonó.

— Señorita Tyler, ¿está usted aquí? — Una voz femenina y alegre como el repicar de la campana inundó la habitación.

— Creo que no está.

La mujer volteó hacia todos lados, buscando el lugar de dónde provenía la voz, una vez que lo ubicó, caminó hasta la cama en la que se encontraba acostado.

— ¿No sabes a dónde se fue? – Se colocó a su lado, clavando sus azules ojos en él. Era rubia, alta, delgada y bastante bonita, tenía las mejillas cubiertas de pecas y un lunar justo arriba de la boca. No le cupo la menor duda de que era inglesa y muchísimo más grande que él.

— Yo quisiera saber lo mismo, señorita. — No pudo ocultar una expresión de dolor.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? — Lo miró con interés, señalando con los ojos las vendas que tenía cubriéndole el torso.

— Entrenamiento, señorita. Me resbalé con el lodo y no pude esquivar el golpe de mi compañero.

— ¿Entrenamiento? No pareces nepalí. Además… ¿no estás muy grande para eso?

Normalmente eso lo hubiera molestado, no le gustaba que lo confundieran con un occidental, sin embargo la mujer y sus ojos azules le producían un efecto demasiado raro, como para molestarse.

— Mi madre es Nepalí y sólo tengo 14 años, señorita… — Guardó silencio un momento y apartó su mirada de ella, no conocía la identidad de su interlocutora. — Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber con quién estoy hablando.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, ¡qué modales los míos! Chelsea Dankworth, encantada de conocerte —. Extendió su mano derecha hacia él.

— Akshajay Gurung —. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantar su brazo y darle un apretón de manos, pero no pudo reprimir un quejido. — Usted debe de ser hija del coronel Dankworth, ¿o me equivoco?

— Así es, y tú deberías de descansar muchachito — tomó la mano que le ofrecía y la colocó de nuevo en la cama, mientras él volteaba hacia otro lado, avergonzado ante el contacto, — y perdóname por la confusión.

– No se preocupe, todo el mundo lo hace. — No pudo evitar sonreírle

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y rio, y a él le pareció el sonido más bello del mundo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Jamás se había sentido así ante la presencia de una chica, ni siquiera se había sentido atraído hacia una fémina.

— No me hables de usted, ¡sólo tengo 24 años!

De repente, un hombre atravesó el umbral de la enfermería, se trataba del coronel Dankworth.

— ¡Dónde te habías metido jovencita! ¡Tú primer día aquí y te desapareces la tarde entera! — El hombre se veía bastante molesto, y para su suerte, ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirse a él.

— Lo siento padre, me entretuve conversando con este agradable muchachito.

— ¡Chelsea por favor! ¡No estoy nada contento contigo! El asunto que dejaste en Inglaterra debe de discutirse ahora mismo.

Ella bufó y se alejó de su cama.

— Akshajay, por favor, en cuanto la veas, dile a la señorita Tyler que la buscan en el campo 3. — Caminó muy digna detrás de su padre y salió de la habitación.

Se quedó contemplando el lugar por dónde la chica y su superior habían salido, con la cabeza en las nubes. Sin embargo, pronto notó la presencia de una bolsa de mano cerca de sus pies. Estaba a punto de gritar para que Chelsea regresara por ella, pero en ese momento ella entró a la habitación. "No tardo nada" le dijo a su padre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando llegó a su lado, el tiempo pareció congelarse. Vio como el rostro de la fémina se aproximaba lentamente al suyo, y no pudo evitar percatarse de que olía muy bien. De repente ella unió sus labios a los suyos en un fugaz beso, su primer beso. La miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y no supo que hacer o qué decir. Chelsea solo le sonrió, tomó su bolsa y cruzó el umbral, dejándolo solo y confundido, sin más compañía que la de sus enmarañados pensamientos.

* * *

Hong Kong, 24 de octubre de 1989.

— Si ya lo sé, no es necesario que me grites que soy un degenerado y un mal hijo. ¿Qué más quieres que haga si no me autorizaron las vacaciones antes de tiempo? ¿Qué renuncie? Sí, sí, sí. Yo sé, y también me preocupo por ella, pero en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada más que aportar con dinero. ¿Cuánto me dijiste que iba a costar ver a este nuevo doctor? Voy a poner el envío a tu nombre, por favor márcame mañana en la mañana para que te dé los números. Gracias Lakshya.

Colgó y no pudo evitar maldecir después de hacerlo. Su madre estaba prácticamente en el lecho de muerte y él estaba en otro país, sin posibilidad alguna de ir a verla hasta marzo del año siguiente. Sin embargo, pudo seguir peleando consigo mismo por mucho tiempo más.

— ¡Gurung! Tienes carta.

Recibió la carta sin saber que pensar. Ya tenía un año que se comunicaba a Katmandú por teléfono, y por consecuencia ya no recibía correo y no era como que conociera a más gente que pudiera preocuparse por mantener comunicación con él. Esperó hasta estar en su habitación para revisar el contenido del sobre sin remitente

"Perdón por tardar en responder, pero me tardé mucho en localizarte.

Sabes que siempre te voy a querer, y que una parte de ti me va a acompañar siempre, pero por el bien de los dos, ya no me busques más.

Con amor, Chelsea".

Se dejó caer en la cama. De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿por qué la carta había sido de ella?

* * *

Caminaban despacio y en silencio, disfrutando del agradable clima nocturno. Yaya mantenía su brazo cruzado con el suyo, y en cierta forma, aquella cercanía le gustaba. Desde el primer día ella se había encargado de hacerlo sentir bien, y aunque no se lo había dicho, le agradecía infinitamente sus atenciones, su compañía y sus palabras de apoyo.

— ¿No quieres entrar a beber té?

La muchacha de cabello castaño rojizo le sonrió desde el tercer peldaño de la escalinata que conducía a la puerta de su casa, esperando poder pasar otro rato con él.

— Naaah, no quiero importunar a tus papás.

— Entonces pasaremos el té para otra ocasión.

Akshajay asintió, eso le parecía una mejor idea.

— Oye Ak, gracias por haberme acompañado.

— Dale las gracias a mi madre. No para de insistirme para que salga de la casa, dice que…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Katyayanini aprovechó los escalones en los que estaba parada para acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla. Él se sobresaltó. Hacía más de 6 años que ninguna mujer lo besaba, ni siquiera aquellas con las que se había acostado. Antes de cada encuentro, les dejaba muy en claro que él no estaba para besos, y de repente, una chica había traspasado esa barrera invisible. No quería besar porque estaba seguro de que iba a compararla, y porque muy en el fondo, sentía que la estaba traicionando. Sólo se había enamorado una vez, y sólo había besado una vez, e irónicamente, había sido de una mujer que sí lo había traicionado, al ocultarle que estaba comprometida mucho antes de conocerlo. Sin embargo, frente a él estaba aquella mujer de sari rojo, una mujer que no le guardaba secretos y que lo había besado inocentemente, en señal de agradecimiento.

— ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando, yo sólo…

Ahora fue él quien lo la dejó seguir hablando. La tomó de la nuca, con cuidado de no estropear su peinado o de enredar sus dedos en su tocado, y le plantó un beso en los labios, al que ella casi no tuvo oportunidad de responder.

— Yo no te merezco. Y tú no debiste fijarte en mí.

Dio media vuelta, con la cabeza vuelta una maraña de pensamientos, y se dispuso a regresar a casa.

Yaya se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Antes de que Akshajay doblara la esquina, se animó a gritarle.

— Te espero mañana para tomar el té. Y pobre de ti si te atreves a dejarme plantada.


	7. Charama kriyá: ceremonia de sacrificio

Disclaimer: Los hechos del presente capítulo se basan en los ocurrido en la guerra santa narrada en Next Dimension, por lo que pueden contener un leve spoiler.

* * *

Hong Kong, 14 de enero de 1989.

Era su turno.

Las sombras lo perseguían, y aunque él corría lo más rápido que podía, no era suficiente. Estaba seguro de que se trataban de las almas en pena de aquellos a los que había matado a sangre fría.

Lo rodearon. Y despertó.

Estaba cubierto de sudor y respiraba agitadamente. Ese sueño recurrente empezaba a ser un problema.

Se levantó de la cama, resignado a no conciliar el sueño el resto de la noche. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? Apenas iba a cumplir 21 años y ya se arrepentía de muchas cosas, del asesinato en Sierra Leona, de su ataque de estupidez en Londres, de lo mal que había tratado a su madre antes de que lo mandaran a Hong Kong. Era común que la gente hiciera cosas estúpidas, pero él se ganaba el premio al máximo patán

* * *

Katmandú, Nepal. 9 de marzo de 1990.

El día había llegado. Había vuelto a su ciudad Natal después de casi 5 años de estar fuera. Aunque la última vez sólo había hecho un transbordo para tomar otro avión. Llenó sus pulmones de aire Nepalí y bajó del avión corriendo. Los trámites le parecieron algo tediosos, así que en cuanto tuvo su maleta en sus manos, salió corriendo del aeropuerto. No tenía tiempo como para desperdiciarlo pidiendo un taxi en la que parecía ser una fila interminable.

En su cabeza no dejaba de sonar la voz de Lakshya. "Cáncer", "metástasis", El doctor dice que tiene los días contados. Esperar 3 meses desde que la verdad saliera a la luz había sido una tortura, pero por un milagro de Brahma, ella había soportado. "Creo que solo te está esperando para poder partir en paz".

A su lado, un taxista tocó el claxon, para su suerte, iba vacío.

— ¿Perdido, joven?

— Sólo un poco apresurado—. Le dio el nombre de su barrio y de la calle principal, maldiciendo la costumbre nepalí de no ponerle nombre a todas las calles.

— ¿De vacaciones?— Al parecer, el taxista quería hacer conversación.

— No, vengo a ver a mi madre.

Una vez cerca de su destino, comenzó a correr de nuevo. Tocó a la puerta con desesperación, conteniendo el impulso de derribarla. Una jovencita abrió la puerta, y él entro casi empujándola, tiró sus cosas en el pasillo y subió las escaleras. Allí, en el cuarto al final del pasillo se encontraba ella.

La observó dormir, su expresión no era serena, se veía que aún dormida y a pesar de los medicamentos, el dolor la atacaba. Notó también que las primeras arrugas ya habían aparecido sobre su tez morena, y su cabello, antes negro como una noche sin luna, era surcado por varios hilos blancos. Parecía que en lugar de 7 años, hubiera envejecido 15 o más.

Se acercó en silencio y besó su frente.

— Lamento haber tardado tanto, mamá.

* * *

Katmandú, Nepal. 30 de junio de 1990.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Katyayanini no podía dejar de mirarlo, completamente sorprendida

Asintió, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Si bien ninguno había comentado nada sobre lo que había pasado noches atrás, él no había dejado de pensar en eso. Él tenía que regresar a Hong Kong en enero, y no tendría vacaciones hasta el 94, por lo que tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en Nepal.

— Sabes bien que necesitamos la aprobación de tus padres y de los dioses, arreglar el asunto de la dote e invitar a todos nuestros parientes, pero nada me haría más feliz que unir mi vida a la tuya. — Posó su mano encima de una de las suyas, si la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad de amar, tenía que aprovecharla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Entonces tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

La mujer de ojos grises le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Katmandú, Nepal. 17 de octubre de 1990.

— No es necesario que pases las noches en vela, cuidándome. Además, mañana es el gran día. — Bhagya hablaba trabajosamente.

— Vine a cuidarte, ¿no? Tú necesitas descansar más que yo, por mí no te preocupes. — Le sonrío mientras apretaba una de las manos de su madre entre las suyas. La última ceremonia la había dejado exhausta, y el… Bueno, había tenido que luchar por no dormirse en su asiento, mientras contemplaba como los invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta en el más absoluto de los silencios. Sin embargo, lo más pesado para ella había sido la ceremonia nocturna, en la que ella había tenido que participar activamente a pesar de sus dolores, y si bien no se quejó en las dos horas que duró, los días posteriores habían sido una tortura

— Deberías de ir con Yaya, esta no es forma de empezar un matrimonio.

— Shhhhh, ya no digas nada. Además, nada es oficial hasta mañana—. Le ofreció una píldora y un vaso de agua. Eso sería suficiente para que conciliara el sueño hasta el amanecer.

Afuera, las calles eran un mar de gente. El último día de sus celebraciones matrimoniales había coincidido con el primer día del Tihar, mejor conocido como el festival de la luz. Abajo, Yaya se encargaba de supervisar las ofrendas a los cuervos que tendrían que colocar afuera de la que ahora era su casa.

Volteo a ver a su madre, quién dormía profundamente. Él hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, pero tanta gente afuera lo ponía nervioso. No por el problema que podría suponer para ella salir en medio de dos celebraciones, sino porque le recordaba el avance del ejército. Sabía que si intentaba dormir en ese momento, volvería a soñar con aquellas sombras que lo perseguían sin descanso.

"Yo sé qué es lo que aflige a tu corazón muchacho".

La extraña voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Posada en la ventana, había una extraña criatura, cubierta con un traje de metal negro brillante.

* * *

"El remordimiento que el elegido por la estrella celeste de la velocidad siente, puede ser un problema. Los señores Hypnos y Thanatos no quieren que el espectro de Garuda mantenga su conciencia anterior, como en la guerra pasada.

La única forma de ganar es tener espectros que no tengan ninguna otra razón por la que luchar que la causa de nuestro señor Hades.

Ofrécele el trato, y nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto. Ahora vete, quiero terminar esta pieza."

La mujer de pelo violeta regresó su atención al arpa que se encontraba frente a ella, empezando a tocar una melodía bastante melancólica. El espectro de la gárgola salió pensativo, "¿qué era lo que tenían en mente los dioses de la muerte?".

* * *

Ak soltó algunas maldiciones al recordar que su kukri estaba guardado en un estuche en su habitación. ¿Qué era esa criatura que tenía frente a él? ¿Un demonio? O tal vez ya se encontraba durmiendo y eso no era más que una jugarreta de su mente.

— Mi señor, el Dios Hades, rey del Inframundo y de los muertos, quiere hacer un trato contigo muchacho.

— ¿Cómo que un trato? — De todas las cosas que esperaba que el demonio le dijera, jamás imaginó aquello.

— Ella puede salvarse, — señaló a Baghya — el poderoso y misericordioso señor del mundo de los muertos está dispuesto a alargar algunos años más su vida, librándola de esa terrible enfermedad que ya la tiene caminando hacia la colina de Yomotsu.

— ¿Y por qué tu Dios está dispuesto a hacer un trato conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio?

— Tu cuerpo. En el momento en el que naciste, fuiste elegido para contener el alma de la estrella celeste de la velocidad, protectora de la surplice de Garuda.

¿Garuda? ¿Tenían algo que ver el demonio que se encontraba frente a él con lo que le había pasado en aquel Shivaratri hace más de 14 años? La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

— No necesitas pensarlo demasiado muchacho. Si tú no aceptas lo hará alguien más. — El espectro de Gárgola levantó el vuelo y salió por la ventana —. Sígueme si es que estás interesado.

Ak se quedó estático unos segundos. ¿Iba a quedarse sentado viéndola morir? ¿O iba a hacer algo para redimirse? Pensó que esa era su oportunidad para hacer algo bien, por lo que salió corriendo a la calle, dispuesto a seguir a ese extraño ser.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Katyayanini alcanzó a verlo salir de la casa a toda velocidad.

— Vuelvo en un rato, tengo que ir a comprobar algo. — Volteó hacia ella, que se encontraba en la puerta de la calle observándolo con preocupación — ¡No tardo!

Corrió con dificultad, entre la gente que se aglomeraba en las calles, entre ofrendas y lámparas. Fuegos artificiales resplandecían como estrellas sobre los techos de Katmandú, y los músicos callejeros alegraban cada rincón de la ciudad, repleta a más no poder de faroles, lámparas, flores y frutas. Los nervios que le producía estar en medio de toda esa gente no le permitían ubicarse, pero estaba seguro que el demonio, que volaba ligeramente arriba de los tejados, lo estaba conduciendo hacia la antigua plaza del castillo, a Basantapur, el mismo lugar al que la niña de vestido blanco y ojos y cabello violetas lo había conducido hacía ya tanto tiempo.

La plaza vacía hizo que sintiera un _déjà vu_, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir ahondando en sus recuerdos infantiles, demasiado borrosos y empañados aún más por la distorsión de la marihuana que había fumado aquella vez.

"Aiacos".

Una estrella cayó frente a la estatua que tanto lo había fascinado en su infancia. Poco a poco, el brillo disminuyó, mostrando una caja metálica en el centro del cráter. Se acercó, impulsado por una fuerza ajena a él.

"Al tocar esa caja, aceptarás el trato".

Las palabras se perdieron en sus pensamientos, su cuerpo se movía por inercia, totalmente ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera aquella pieza de metal. Siguió caminando, con una mano extendida hacia su objetivo.

Y la tocó.

Una armadura negra como el ébano y bastante parecida a la estatua que se encontraba detrás, salió flotando de la caja. Una energía oscura salió de aquella estructura, para introducirse en su cuerpo, mientras era derribado por una extraña fuerza, que le habían lanzado en la espalda.

Intentó gritar pero no pudo. Un dolor sobrehumano se había apoderado de él. Se retorció en el piso algunos minutos, mientras la gárgola y la mujer que había usado su tridente para atacarlo se alejaban.

El dolor cedió poco a poco. Una maraña de pensamientos le impedía pensar y recordar bien. Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo ya no lo obedecía. De repente, las estrellas en el cielo dejaron de brillar, mientras sentía que alguien lo empujaba a un abismo.


	8. Charya: Conducta final

Despertó antes de que amaneciera. Con un mareo terrible y un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Su mente se tardó en revelarle lo que había pasado.

— Maldita Pandora — murmuró en voz alta — pudo haberme hecho esto en el Inframundo. Desconcertado, observó los alrededores, no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Su última memoria se remontaba a la anterior guerra santa. Le gustaba aquello, nadie más que él controlaba ese cuerpo, por lo que no pudo evitar reír ante el truco sucio que la mujer había efectuado, sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo, una aguda punzada recorrió su cerebro.

Guardó la surplice en su caja y se la colocó en la espalda. Intentó teletransportarse a Antenora, pero no pudo, obteniendo nuevamente una punzada. Mierda, aquello que le habían hecho estaba teniendo demasiados efectos secundarios, tanto que ni siquiera podía elevar su cosmos.

Iba a tener que deambular por la ciudad hasta recuperarlos.

Cuando el sol salió, ya tenía un rato de caminar sin rumbo, observando con curiosidad la comida y las flores colocadas en la entrada de las casas. Algunos altares tenían figuras de cuervos, otros de una diosa con la que no estaba familiarizado. Las calles estaban llenas de papeles de colores y de lámparas, algunas aún encendidas. Sin embargo, entre más avanzaba el sol en su camino por el cielo, más gente aparecía. Decidió que lo mejor era dirigirse hacia una de las montañas que franqueaban la ciudad, y esperar lejos de los humanos a que sus poderes se manifestaran.

Su camino se detuvo al cruzarse con un río bastante caudaloso, por lo que se sentó a esperar a que aquel dolor que sentía - bastante parecido a una resaca -, desapareciera.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Ak había salido, y un horrible presentimiento la había mantenido despierta, esperándolo. Se emocionó cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse, y bajo con premura para asegurarse que su esposo estuviera bien. Todo pasó muy rápido. La mujer que se encontraba frente a ella le apuntó con un tridente, y el rayo que la golpeó, la dejó inconsciente casi de inmediato.

— Esta va a ser una larga tarea — Pandora se tomó un momento para revisar los posibles lugares en los que se encontraran más de estos molestos humanos que podían llegar a arruinar los planes del señor Hades. — Y lleva el cuerpo arriba, a la cama del muchacho.

— Entendido, señorita. — El espectro de echó al hombro el cuerpo sin vida de un muchacho, que venían arrastrando con ellos hace un par de calles. Vaya que los dioses gemelos estaban preocupados por Garuda, con los demás espectros que habían reclutado no habían tenido tanto trabajo, si tan sólo Suikyo no hubiese resultado un traidor en la guerra santa pasada…

* * *

Los cánticos de una procesión que se aproximaba al río lo despertaron. Comprobó disgustado que el dolor de cabeza no había disminuido, que aún no tenía control del cosmos, y que su estómago pedía comida a gritos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mostrar curiosidad a lo que parecía ser un cortejo fúnebre que se dirigía hacia el río. El cuerpo, cubierto de flores, fue colocado en una pira a la orilla del río, mientras un hombre, que parecía ser un sacerdote murmuraba algunas plegarias que por la distancia no logró entender. Cuando terminó de hablar, encendieron la pira, y esperaron a que el fuego alcanzara el cuerpo para soltarlo en el río. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que aquella costumbre también era típica del ática y del mar egeo.

"Cuando yo morí, tuve la pira funeraria de un rey, de un semidios, hijo de Zeus y de la ninfa Aegina. Ahora, cada vez que muero, ¿quién llora mi muerte?"

Las cosas habrían sido bastante diferentes si no hubiera defraudado a Poseidón y a Apolo, durante la guerra de Troya.

Troya… Los Aeacidae… Se levantó de prisa, trantándo de ignorar las punzadas que tenía cada vez que hacía un esfuerzo corporal. Una vez en la orilla del río, observó su reflejo, complacido. El ocupar el cuerpo de uno de sus descendientes, siempre le aseguraba una apariencia física parecida a la que tuvo en su primera existencia. Entonces unió los cabos sueltos. Por la vestimenta, de las personas que había visto, lo más seguro era que se encontrara en Asia menor, y tomando en cuenta que Suikyo también había sido asiático, sus últimos descendientes debían de limitarse a aquél continente.

De repente, notó que alguien lo observaba. Una mujer de unos 40 años, la última de los integrantes de la procesión en irse, le habló.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

Vaya que la necesitaba.

* * *

Era bastante refrescante volver a ser él. Sin ese espíritu fusionando sus mentes y sus almas. Después de que la mujer lo guiara hasta su casa, le preparara de comer, y le diera una pastilla para esa molesta jaqueca, se dispuso a relajarse hasta que el espíritu maligno hiciera su aparición, además, ya tenía dos guerras santas sin poseer completamente a su huésped, y realmente le gustaba esa sensación, era como volver a la vida.

— ¿Vive usted sola aquí?

— No, dos de mis sobrinos viven conmigo, y la esposa de mi hijo, que acabamos de enterrar.

Vaya, debía ser triste para una madre perder a un hijo. Y luego recordó como se había puesto Psamathe cuando murió Phocus…

— Quisiera decirle que su hijo está en un lugar mejor, pero no puedo asegurárselo.

De seguro el pobre diablo ya estaba siendo juzgado por Minos o por Radamanthys.

La mujer no respondió, limitándose a remover el guisado que estaba preparando. Así continuaron, en silencio, hasta que otra mujer terminó con aquella situación.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Estás aquí?

La interlocutora era bastante bonita. Cabello rojizo y ojos grises. Sin duda el muchacho que acababa de morir había tenido mucha suerte, al desposarla.

— ¡Oh lo siento!

— Sé que vienes a llevarme a la fiesta, Katyayanini, pero el joven estaba perdido y hambriento. No puedes negarle la ayuda a un extranjero en el primer día del Tihal.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Qué pensarían estas mujeres al saber quién era él? Cuando derrotaran a Athena y a su ejército, ellas no sería más que cadáveres sin pilas funerarias y sin flores. Se llevó otra cucharada del platillo que la mujer de ojos violetas le había dado, sin duda alguna era de lo mejor que había probado en todas sus vidas.

— Yo no quiero incomodarla más, señora. Se está haciendo tarde y debo de continuar mi camino.

Se levantó, notando que se sentía mucho mejor ahora, y fue a buscar la caja de su surplice, que había dejado en el recibidor.

La mujer de cabello negro apagó el fuego y lo siguió, abriendo la puerta que daba a la calle.

— Tiene que doblar esta esquina y tomar la primera calle que vea a la derecha. Sigue ese camino hasta llegar al tercer templo, allí gira a la izquierda y continúa hasta llegar al puente. Cuando llegue allí, ya estará bastante lejos de la ciudad y podrá tomar un autobús hacia el aeropuerto.

Asintió, confundido, ¿qué era un aeropuerto? Por lo menos, si seguía esa ruta, saldría de la ciudad.

— Entendido. Muchas gracias…

— Baghya. Mi nombre es Baghya.

La mujer lo miró de una forma extraña. Ella también quería saber su nombre.

— Pheri bhetaunla*, Aiacos.

Esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y salió a la calle, dispuesto a no volver la vista atrás. Había sentido algo raro en esa casa. ¿Nostalgia? No podía detenerse a entender aquello, tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

— Mamá… — La muchacha de ojos grises alcanzó a la mujer, que observaba su figura perderse en la distancia — ¿A ti también te pareció que él se parecía mucho a…

— ¿A Akshajay? Sí, también lo noté.

Ambas permanecieron en la calle, incluso después de que él hubiera desaparecido al dar vuelta en la esquina.

* * *

Bhagya despertó sobresaltada, una mujer vestida de negro ocupaba la silla en la que su hijo solía sentarse, y un demonio la observaba desde la ventana.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

La mujer misteriosa se levantó y le apuntó con su tridente.

— Su hijo ya no existe más.

Una descarga de energía recorrió el cuerpo de Baghya, dejándola inconsciente.

— Debería de sentirse agradecida, el señor Hades le permitirá ver el nacimiento de un nuevo mundo — Pandora sonrió —, la misericordia de mi señor es infinita.

— Señorita, ¿Qué le ha hecho a todos? — El espectro de Gárgola habló, el procedimiento siempre variaba, dependiendo del plan de los dioses del sueño y la muerte.

— He borrado algunos de sus recuerdos y los he remplazado con otros. Lo mismo que le hice a su hijo. Además, claro, de haber distorsionado su realidad. Ahora pensarán que el cadáver que dejaste en la otra habitación es del muchacho. Ya nada puede interponerse en los planes del señor Hades, esta vez, Garuda nos será completamente fiel.

Pandora estrelló su tridente contra el piso, provocando la apertura de un portal.

— Es hora de regresar al Inframundo.

* * *

Una vez afuera de la ciudad, y sin ningún curioso cerca, probó a ponerse la surplice

Sintió como una poderosa energía recorría todo su cuerpo, y como el demonio se instalaba en su cabeza. Si hubiera sabido que tenía que ponerse la armadura para poder usar sus poderes de nuevo

Dio un salto y estiró las alas, listo para alzar el vuelo, como la mítica ave que era. Sería más rápido teletransportarse, pero así podría ver desde arriba lo que los humanos habían logrado en casi 300 años.

Sobrevoló ciudades y campos de cultivo. Pronto todo estaría cubierto por la oscuridad, y sería el inicio de un nuevo mundo. Un mundo gobernado por Hades. ¿Qué podía ser más hermoso que el frío y oscuro beso de la muerte?

Garuda.

Ya no era más el humano que había crecido en el laberinto colorido de Katmandú.

* * *

*Pheri bhetaunla: Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos


End file.
